Longing to touch you
by C.L.Hogen
Summary: Two years has passed since the death of the Thin Man, and yet Dylan still has nightmares about that night at the theatre. His body was never found and the only thing she has left from him is his cane. Will she ever be able to get closure, or are perhaps some things not as they seem? Dylan/Anthony


It was one of those nights again. Dylan found herself sitting in the tattered armchair facing the window with a blanket around her shoulders and the big shirt with the "Rolling Stones" print draped over her knees. It was raining outside, the drops smattering against the windowpane and the ceiling above her. She had a bottle of beer in her hand, all the lights turned off as she sat there in silence. She'd had the dream again. How tired she was of having that dream! It'd been over two years since the Thin Man – Anthony – had fallen do his death and still she had nightmares where she saw him tumble over the railing, grasping the sword that'd pierced his chest. The way he'd looked at her…

"Damn it", she sighed and slumped even further down in her seat. It wasn't like her to get so affected by death; she'd seen it and experienced it so many times during work! So why did his death still haunt her? Sure things had taken an unexpected turn when they'd shared a kiss, and when he'd tried to speak to her. She smiled when she remembered it. What was he trying to say? But her smiled soon sank when she figured that she'd never know. She wished she could talk to Alex and Natalie about it, but they'd probably just laugh it off. They were already teasing her for falling for the bad guys so she didn't want to add more fuel to that flame.

She pulled her legs free from her shirt and got to her feet, letting the blanket slide off her shoulders as she walked over to her wardrobe. The only thing they'd gotten from the event was Anthony's cane with the hidden sword, which she'd sneakily stolen from the office and kept for herself. The others wouldn't miss it. They'd never mentioned it during the past years anyway. She opened the double doors and reached in to the far back, finding the little lever and pulled it down. There was a small click as the hatch next to the lever opened.

"Well Dylan, a pat on the back for you for having a genius wardrobe", she smiled, giving herself a pat on the shoulder before she reached into the hatch. She frowned, reaching in even further. "What the hell?"

She quickly pulled the hanging clothes out of the way and dove into the wardrobe to get a better look, grabbing the flashlight laying by her boots and turned it on, the light shining into the hatch. It was gone! The damn cane was gone! She got out of the closet, flashlight still in her hand, deep in thought. When could it have been taken? When did she last see it? Damn it, she couldn't remember!  
"Shit!" she cursed and slammed the wardrobe doors shut, the gust of wind it created blowing through her hair and she turned around to go back to the armchair. But just as she turned, the light from her flashlight dashed across something pale, and before she had time to react the flashlight had been beaten out of her hand and it skated across the floor. She sensed the next move before it was made and she jumped, avoiding the hand that reached out to grab her and flipped over her attacker's head. With a cry she aimed a kick at his back but before she knew it, her foot was grabbed and she was hurled around her attacker and slammed up against the wall. It knocked the wind out of her lungs, her hair falling over her face as she tried to catch her breath. She felt a hand grabbing her hair and a sharp yank pulled it back, as well as her head and she let out a painful grunt, looking at her attacker. The flashlight had come to a stop against the leg of her table, the light falling straight at her and the man in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw the pale skin, the sharp cheekbones, the nose with a small dent at the tip… the piercing blue eyes. The way the wind was knocked out of her before was nothing compared to this!  
"You…" she breathed. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, that the light wasn't playing tricks on her. It wasn't. "But how? I saw you die!"

Anthony didn't answer as he tilted his head, his eyes on hers and she winced when his grip on her hair tightened.  
"Ow!" she hissed and looked at him, her scalp burning. "I-It's okay."

She reached out, gently placing her hand against his cheek. His skin was warm to the touch and smoother than she thought. It seemed to work though as his grip loosened slightly. He looked puzzled at her touch, his gaze flickering from her outstretched arm, back to her eyes. She smiled.

"It's okay", she said again and felt his fingers move through her hair until his hand came to a rest against her cheek. She looked at him in silence for a bit, her heart beating faster at the intensity of his gaze.

"So… Why are you he-"  
She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers, and in that moment all of her words were lost. His lips were warm against hers and she moved her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. It was greasy to the touch and his strands slicked around her fingers but she didn't mind it one bit. He put his arm around her waist, holding her body tightly against his as his tongue caressed hers. It was warm and soft and tasted of tobacco. She figured he must've been smoking before coming in, and the thought of that really turned her on. She'd never met anyone who looked so good smoking as he did.

A small sound of protest escaped her when he pulled away from the kiss to look at her again, and she pulled a breath when she saw the dark hunger in his eyes. She bit her downer lip and smiled at the frown he made when she removed her arms from his neck.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere", she promised with a teasing grin. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt and she pulled it off, revealing her full, naked body. She could hear his breathing hitch and she couldn't help but feeling smug, not minding his wandering eyes as the shirt dropped to the floor. The cool air in the apartment stiffened her nipples and goose bumps spread over her skin. She put her hand over his and removed it from her cheek, slowly making it wander down her neck, over her collarbone and his fingertips left a tingling sensation all the way down to her breast. His hand warmed her skin as it molded against her and she closed her eyes, losing herself to his touch, her breast pressing against his hand with every inhalation. She could hear his breathing growing harder through his parted lips and when she looked at him again, he'd moved closer, seeming to tower over her. She could almost feel his body heat through his suit and she swallowed as she looked up at him, allowing her own hands to wander up his chest. He was thin, but he had a firm, strong frame underneath the layers of clothes.

Anthony suddenly yanked her forward, away from the wall and lifted her, her legs automatically moving around his waist and she felt it… felt that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He was fully hard and strained against his neatly pressed pants. Feeling him like that made her feel very warm inside, too warm. Once again he kissed her, hungrily, a low, dark moan coming from deep within his throat as he carried her towards her bed while her hands hurried to unbutton his jacket. She pushed it off his shoulders just as he put her down on the bed. Breathing heavily, he quickly pulled the jacket off completely, discarding it to the floor before he pulled his tie open and yanked it off. Dylan moved up to her knees and kissed him passionately, her hands grabbing his shirt before she tore it open, revealing his pale, fair skin. She pulled back to look at him and felt a painful stab in her chest when she saw the scar by his heart.  
"Is this from when Seamus stabbed you?" she asked, softly moving her fingertips over the thin scar, once more remembering how he'd looked when he was pierced and it made her press her lips together. She felt his hands against her cheeks as he tilted her face up towards his, looking into her eyes. She nodded with a small smile and met him in a deep kiss. He grabbed her arms to move her back down onto the bed, and she obeyed without protests. She felt the weight in the bed shift when he put his leg onto the mattress, leaning over her. She broke the kiss only to move her lips to his neck, breathing in his scent while she did. Tobacco and a hint cologne… The cologne was a bit of a surprise, but she liked it. She heard him pull down the zipper of his pants and her heart beat faster – she wanted him so badly! He stood again, watching her where she laid and let the pants drop to the floor, followed by his underwear, allowing his length to spring free as he stepped out of them. She sat up again, she couldn't help it, and moved her hand down his side, hearing him let out a small hiss through his teeth, but he didn't stop her, he didn't even move as she let the palm of her hand slide down his stomach, feeling his every muscle until her fingers ran through his hairs, coming into contact with something hard and throbbing, and she felt Anthony shiver, his hand grabbing the back of her hair again but not as tightly as before. She closed her hand around his shaft and moved it slowly, looking at his face as his eyes rolled back, his lips parted and jaw tense. He was very quiet, the only thing breaking the silence was the smattering rain against the windows before he breathed in deeply through his nose, making Dylan smile.  
"Do you like it?" she asked and he opened his eyes again, looking at her before he took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply.

He then moved into the bed with her, moving her so she had her back against the mattress again. She slid her leg underneath him so she had him between her thighs, inviting him to come to her. Her heart pounded against her eardrums as she felt his body heat against her for real this time and she moved her hands across his firm back. She broke the kiss, but remained so close that her lips still brushed against his.

"I want you", she whispered before she smiled softly. "I've always wanted you."

Anthony looked at her while she spoke and even though no lights were on in the apartment, she could still see his blue eyes in the faint glow coming from the streetlight outside. With her hand still around his length she guided him to her, gasping softly as she felt his tip against her. Anthony grabbed the pillow under her head in a tight grip as he began to ease into her, and Dylan moaned at his delicate stretch, feeling every inch of him that he buried inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly and stilled when he was all the way in, seeming to lose himself in the pleasure he felt. His breathing hardened and he began to move in hard thrusts, reaching in deep inside of her. She gasped and kept up with him, feeling his body weigh down on her as he moved against her, her breasts bouncing and brushing against his chest.

"Anthony!"

He wasn't silent any longer as his moans grew louder by the minute, his dick hot and throbbing inside of her. She bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts, moving with him in a passionate wrestle that made her bed creak.

He moved faster, harder and Dylan's eyes rolled back and she had to bite her lip to hold back the moans that threatened to grow louder. She couldn't keep it down though when he found that sweet, sweet spot inside of her and she buried her hands hard in his hair, clutching it tightly. It was so hot and intense, her heavy breathing mixed with his, the moans that filled the room and the sound of his skin slapping against hers. Shivers went down her spine when she felt his lips hungrily kiss her neck, just below her ear, before he took her earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it. She felt the warmth build up inside of her, and the tighter she became around him, the louder their moans grew and she raised her legs, allowing him to reach in even deeper and she locked them behind his back. She was so close, so, so close and she felt her body begin to twitch.

"Oh yes!" she moaned loudly as the orgasm ripped through her, sending jolts of pleasure all through her body and she could feel him reach his end with her. He came with a loud, high-pitched cry, his head leaned back over his shoulders as his seed filled her.

He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily as his dick lay across his stomach, still twitching slightly. Relishing in the afterglow Dylan turned to him, a smile spreading over her lips.

"You'd better not let me lose you again", she said.

He looked back at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he reached out, his fingertips caressing her cheek before he pulled her in to a kiss.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other, taking their time to pleasure and tease in many different ways, or they would lose themselves to passion, again and again.

When Dylan awoke just before sunrise the next morning she was alone in the chaos that was supposed to be her bed. Her hair was a mess and she was both soar and relaxed from the previous night. She looked around for Anthony, but when he was nowhere to be found she wrapped the bed sheet around her body and made her way out of the bed to search for him. It'd stopped raining and a worried knot made itself known in her gut. What if he'd left? What if she'd just dreamt it all? She looked around and saw that the curtain by the balcony door was blowing in the soft wind and she smiled, walking towards it. It seemed he had heard her coming and was already facing the door when she arrived to it. He'd straightened his hair again and had only put on his pants before going out. White tobacco smoke billowed out from his mouth as he looked at her with that intense gaze of his and she met it with a smile. She just knew that he was there to stay.


End file.
